It is popular that a conventional decorative plate is mounted with many bulbs to display a special figure. The figure is formed by arrangement of the bulbs on the single plate or frame and the decorative effect is obtained as the bulbs are lightened. The outcome of the conventional single lighting plate is monotonous.
Accordingly, the present invention mainly provides an improved decorative apparatus, which includes several layers of plates mounted with bulbs to display a various decorative effect by use of the reflection of the lights.